


If You're Not The One

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James Potter's diary about Lily. Songfic to Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One. Tis my first oneshot and my first songfic so don't be too harsh.





	If You're Not The One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_**this is a songfic to Daniel Bedingfield's** If You're Not The One_

**_Disclaimer: the song's not mine. Harry Potter's not mine. Go figure. Don't sue. I don't have anything you'd want._ **

**__**

* * *

**__**

****_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad,... today_

Today should be a national holiday. No, i'm not kidding; it should. Lily Evans actually acknowledged my exsistence by saying "Hello, Potter" without contempt! I could sing! I actually tried, but Sirius threw a book at me...

... I can't _believe_ I'm writing a diary ...

**_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours,... this way  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return,... my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand,... at all  
_******_I never know what the future brings_  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  


_She said yes!_ Today _definately_ has to be a national holiday! Lily Evans, who has been downright rejecting me since third year said yes! This time when Sirius hit me with a book, I didn't care. I Mean, come on, what could ruin today??? Nothing!

**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_ **

I didn't realize that Lily would actually play such a terrible joke on me. Yes, she was joking. But why? I don't understand, I've been trying so hard to make her like me... That was the worst April Fool's day joke ever played on me.

**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_ **

Why does she always reject me? Today we held a meeting with the prefects and she wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me... I, James Potter, even actually cried after that (not that anybody other than this diary will ever have to know). That April Fool's day joke really hurt bad... I still can't believe that she did that to me.. Is there any way I can get her to like me?

... I still can't believe I'm writing a diary ... No, not a diary... a ... journal. Diary sounds so girly.  


****_If I don't need you then why am I crying on,... my bed_  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound,... in my head  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim,... my life  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you,... as my wife

I'd never tell any of my friends this, but Lily Evans is really upsetting me so much that I've actually been crying more than that one day. No one has to know, of course, but I knew I had to tell something, so I figured an inanimate object is as good as anything... All I can ever think about nowadays is Evans, even in my dreams I can't escape her, and she still won't stop being so cold to me. I almost prefer it when she was screaming at me, but now...Was I really so bad that she can't forgive me?

**__**

****

**__**_I don't know why you're so far away_  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  


She said hello to me today. It wasn't in a friendly way, but there's hope... well...

****_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms 

She won't speak to me again. I wish I could just start over but that's not going to happen now... I wish she'd just understand... Or maybe it's me who has to understand... maybe she's right...

****_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

She started going out with this Wood guy today. I think it's just to rub it in my face, and I still love her. I really don't know why, she's given me no reason to, she's shown me nothing but contempt. I know she had a good reason to but it really makes me wish I could just start over. I wonder if I should just give up on her... but no, that would just convince her that I don't really care and I'm just trying to get her so I can dump her. I _do_ care. I really really _do_. I wish she could know that...

****_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_ ** **

Today I actually ignored Snivell- Snape, when he tried to curse me, in an attempt to show Lily that I'm not a pig-headed git. I Don't think it made any difference, though.  
**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_**

I accidently left this in the common room last night. Guess who found it?

Lily.

 

-&- 

This is just something that came to my mind last night...


End file.
